Wolf and a Reluctant Throne
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: Whatever happened at the end of volume 9? Maybe something like this... (note: potential spoilers, also lemon)


"I don't want to remember what happened next."

When Lawrence wrote his biography, that's how this chapter would probably end. At least that was what he murmured to himself as he reluctantly entered the room, resigned to his fate.

A kiss was still a kiss, even if it was meaningless. He had still gone out and saved another woman's life. And even worse, it was the woman who had incurred Holo's wrath by fooling them both, robbing him, and then fleeing.

"Close the door."

He complied. The only resistance he could possibly offer now was a gentle sigh. He took two steps toward her, then began opening his mouth to apologize. She surely knew that was coming, given how abruptly she cut him off.

"Sit."

Her finger pointed at a chair she had just risen from, placed conspicuously in the center of the room. He sat on it, his nervousness only intensifying, then turned to look at her and got an eyeful of her hand holding a piece of dark cloth.

"Blindfold yourself."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me."

He gulped, and clumsily began tying the cloth around his head. Just what kind of malevolent torture did she have in store for him? A lecture he could handle. A sour and hurt look, too, was something he could deal with. Or maybe she was so hurt that she didn't want him to see her face at all?

"Holo.. are.. are you alright?"

He heard a loud and frustrated sigh. He felt her hands confirm that the blindfold was indeed secure.. by tightening it even further. He did his best to bear it without showing fear. Was she planning on partially transforming? Was his punishment for being kissed going to go that far?

"Uh.. Holo?"

"Silence, fool."

He heard her shuffle behind him, and felt her slowly bind his arms behind the chair. His heart was beating furiously. It felt as though he could feel her rage crossing the space between them, as if it wanted to roast him alive.

"A-are you really that upset? She surprised me, you know, I didn't have the time to-"

"I said SHUT UP, you!"

He felt a kick delivered to the chair under him, making him flinch back into silence. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek from under the blindfold. Holo meant business. There really wasn't anything he could say; he was entirely at her mercy. He then felt something force its way into his mouth.

"You certainly need to learn when to remain silent."

It tasted like dry hairy cloth, distasteful enough to make him gag. She then tied another cloth to keep that gag in place. She wasn't even pretending to give him any room to negotiate this time. He forced himself to calm down. She couldn't possibly do something so horrible she didn't want Cole to hear his screaming, could she?

"Honestly! I cannot even take my eyes off you for a minute."

Her tail's furious swishes had subsided for the moment, so all her could hear was more of her shuffling around. Just what was she plotting? Would she lecture him while beating him? He just didn't understand what he had done to warrant such a thing.

But he didn't have to wait long to find out. He shuddered and yelped as he felt her rummage inside his trousers, forcefully loosening them and sliding them down as far as she could. She then dug her nails into either side of his ass, causing him to jump slightly and allow her to drag them down to his ankles.

He was fully exposed. And at her mercy. The sweat on his brow was seeping into the cloth that concealed his eyes. He was doing everything to keep himself from panicking. His breathing, however, had become erratic, and he couldn't stop his face from flushing.. he felt himself growing erect.

"Oh? Does this punishment excite you?"

She softly spoke those words into his ear, with an emphatically sultry tone. His struggle to remain soft wouldn't last long if she teased him like this. How cruel could she be? Was she going to do something unspeakable to his manhood, so that he had to keep it hidden away forever?

"You *do* understand that you are never to speak of this to anyone, do you not?"

He nodded hastily, bracing himself for the worst. That soon proved to be her warm breath teasing his ever-swelling cock. It gave way to a gentle form of licking that felt so incredible he couldn't have resisted her if he tried. Her tongue was wasn't just sharp with words, it seemed.

The way she teased him with it was devilish. It repeatedly wiggled its way up the underside of his shaft, then slowed as if to savor his last inch. It then suddenly flicked away, causing his cock to bob for a moment before she began anew. And that was all he felt.

Her prickly teasing soon became unbearable as it busily moistened his rising member. He was soon painfully stiff, standing at attention. He sat with tensed muscles on the chair, huffing and puffing and groaning in a mixture of agony and bliss.

His mind was filled with the image of her face, but he couldn't deduce her expression. It was torture of the worst kind to be robbed of that knowledge. He was being reduced to nothing more than a penis for her to toy with. The rest of him might as well not even be there.

She then lightly kissed his head several times, before giggling and wiggling the tip of her tongue on his own tip. It made him shiver and moan uncontrollably, while his cooling shaft twitched on its own accord. Not long after that, he felt her body shift between his legs.

"I will not allow your mind to drift off to that fox again, nor any other female."

He didn't have time to object at how pointless this all was before he felt her lips slowly engulf his head. Of course he couldn't have spoken because of the gag. In fact he could barely even gasp or moan as he felt her tongue rolling and coiling around him. His eyes closed and rolled back under the blindfold.

The following moments felt like an eternity. She took him into her, back and forth, like some benevolent force of nature. One of her hands gently fondled his balls, the other matched the rhythm of her head and stroked his skin. Her heavenly rhythm gracefully quickened as her drool gradually covered his entire package.

He slowly felt her mouth covering more and more of him. The brief coldness his wet shaft had felt prior was replaced with a great heat. It made him feel like he was melting. He hadn't just gone crazy, he was incapable of thought altogether. He simply flinched in the chair, listening to the lewd sound of his precious companion's service.

And yet, just as he felt a fire within him about to burst forth, she suddenly stopped. He hadn't even been able to release a pained gasp before he felt the cold air drown his trembling flesh as if to freeze it in place. She *was* going to torture him, after all.

"You, do not mistake this for a reward. You will now make reparations."

She had slowly crawled onto him, speaking gently into his other ear before playfully blowing into it. Her words were malicious, but again that sultry tone penetrated his mind, somehow reaching the parts that could still comprehend speech.

From her weight bearing down on him, she was clearly positioning herself for something even more incredible. He whined, both in delight and misery. He badly wanted to see her for himself, hold her warm body and kiss her passionately. But he couldn't.

All he could do was accept her other soft lips as they rubbed and gently sucked on his still-engorged penis. Would she just lower them already? Just this much teasing felt like it was killing him, as her slime slowly oozed down his shaft, mixing cold with warmth again as her tiny hand kept his rod in place.

Then, slowly but surely, she finally descended. It felt like he was being sucked into a whirlpool of lava. His head flew back and his aching muscles stiffened even more, causing him to shudder violently in the chair. He wasn't being accepted into her so much as she was hungrily devouring him like a starving beast.

His whimpers subsided when she suddenly plunged the rest of the way. He thought he heard a stifled moan escape her lips, and as though that were some magic command, his dick throbbed in response. He felt her arms on his shoulders, and her body tremble, but only just barely. The feeling of her insides was simply overwhelming. She giggled once more.

"So snug.. I fit you like a glove, do I not?"

She proceeded to grind her body slowly on his hips, the circular motion pulling him this way and that. His own hips instinctively tried to match hers. A glove, indeed.. the warmest glove he had ever felt. And the tightest, by far. It felt like they were mapping each other's hidden contours, sipping each other's wine passionately before the main course.

"Now then, this should ensure that you do not go fooling around, like all foolish males are wont to do."

As she lifted and lowered herself over him methodically, he wondered if it was her tail that helped her keep her balance. Just where did she find the strength to carry on in her position? The feeling of being thrust-upon was so intoxicating that he couldn't control his body at all, and his hips did their best to push up and reach as far as he possibly could into her.

He could barely even breathe. He was too focused on the pleasure of his flesh being dragged along as she seemed to tightly grasp him for dear life. It felt like being unrolled, then rolled back up, all the while having his head gently massaged by her depths. She made it feel so effortless.. he'd always imagined something like this would take a lot of effort, but right now he was too lost in stifled moans to give it that much consideration.

"You.. make it feel like I am bestowing a great gift upon you.."

She slowed down for a moment, and he grunted impatiently. But in spite of her hands fumbling to remove his gag, her lower body still wriggled up and down as if it had a mind of it's own. He continued to match her rhythm, as though desperately trying to compensate for her lost momentum. He breathed in sharply and panted, a trail of his spit following the gag as it left his mouth.

"The Wisewolf demands to know: why have you pursued this female, and even saved her life, despite knowing how I feel about her?"

Lawrence's mind had returned to him just enough to be able to answer, but his mind was so clouded and frazzled he could barely control his own words. He could hardly form a coherent sentence, let alone put any thought into crafting a clever one.

"Because.. without her.. I would have.. lost you.."

He instantly regretted his lack of grace, but surprisingly that seemed to have satisfied her anger somehow. With a loud and resentful "hmph!" she resumed her motions, ever so slowly and teasingly at first. Soon it once again felt as if their flesh was melting together. It was all he could do to control his breathing and continue his meager attempts to thrust back into her.

"Ho- Holo.. I want to see you.. I wanna.. taste you.."

What was he saying? How embarrassing.. had he lost his mind? Of course it was true, but how could he tell her this while she deigned to punish him? How could he reveal himself in such a pitifully shameful way?

"Oh? Does Lawrence want a kiss? Does he want to see my cute face as I writhe in pleasure on his massive cock?"

He turned his face away as it turned even redder. That amazingly erotic tone of voice was clearly engineered to make him answer truthfully. But he had lost control of his foolish tongue, and so he heard himself pathetically whimper his reply with full honesty.

"Y.. yes.."

"Then no. This is a punishment, not a reward. I am burning my scent into my property."

With that, he felt her push down hard on him, then suck him back up with her as she rose. He couldn't help but yelp in sheer delight. It felt like someone was reaching into his brain and throwing away all the humanity within, leaving behind only an animal.

Her motions were almost savagely intense now. Her body rubbed up against his, her back obviously arching. He wondered if it was painful. Was it out of pleasure or was she doing so on purpose, to tease him with the feeling of her nipples rubbing against him through his thin shirt?

Soon he had lost all of his control, save for that final switch that kept him from releasing deep within her. If this was his punishment, he couldn't let her down now. His mouth was free to pant and drool as it desired, his head to loll about as it saw fit. All he wanted now was to please her so he could hear her climax.

But without his control, his tongue was also free to foolishly wag about..

"I love.. I love you.. so much.. Holo.."

"Shut up!"

Despite saying so, she began to pound on him even harder, and her hands clenched him more tightly. Her voice carried traces of passion that weren't there earlier. It tickled his mind; he was beyond caring about anything at all now except holding himself back and letting her use him for her pleasure.

But he couldn't bear the thought of her climbing off of him at the last moment. He wanted so badly to at least go through with this much. He was so close, and he could feel her own flesh erratically twitching around him as she bounced to the timing of his hips. He was so close.. he couldn't stand it any longer..

"Oh God.. I.. love you.. so much.. Holo.."

"I said SHUT UP, you foolish fool! Not another peep!"

Her words were ice-cold, but rang out with a melodic voice he had never heard before. It didn't suit those words at all. But it did trigger the switch deep in his brain, and he instinctively thrust himself upward as hard as he could.

In response, with one final devastating plummet, her body ceased its motion. His tip pressed so far up into her that he felt it kiss her innermost lips, and with that he finally lost all control, his abdomen convulsing so hard that all of the air was forced out his lungs.

He felt her shuddering hands clawing into his back. She was clamping down on him so hard it felt like she was trying to wring every last drop out him. He was willingly depositing his seed deep inside her, like some fleshy vault in a bank that he would entrust his very soul to.

He had never wanted anything so badly in his life, and his penis seemed to feel the same way, continuously pumping into her for all it was worth. Both of them trembled and convulsed as she lay on top of him, panting and whimpering despite her efforts to stifle them.

It finally dawned on him - this wasn't just his punishment, it was her reward. She wasn't just marking her toy, her property. This wasn't just insurance so he would keep coming back for more. She wanted this just as badly as he did. Her trembling form was hugging him so tightly that it was impossible to mistake that.

If only he could see her, look into her eyes and confirm this. If only he could move, he would kiss her, and hold her tightly. It felt like her arms were trying to crush his torso, and her inner walls never wanted to let him go. It was the most passionate moment of his life, but it didn't last nearly as long as he wished it would.

She soon sighed and slowly slid up off of him. Her flesh seemed to desperately cling onto his, but soon he was once again bobbing painfully in the cool air, freed from their iron grip. He then felt his own spunk slowly trickle out of her and back onto his tip before she finally spoke.

"Well, now. I cannot have you leave here in such a mess. What would people think?"

She pushed herself rudely off of him and dutifully played with his now-sore manhood, bathing and tickling it slowly and methodically. The sounds, coupled with the image of her doing this, were so arousing that he felt himself already starting to climb back high into the air, moaning and twitching in ecstasy.

"Oh ho? It seems he is an eager one indeed. But no more today, little one."

She then flicked him. But despite her words, she proceeded to tease him with another blowjob designed to leave him panting for more. She merely polished him off and left him dangling there, painfully erect and cold, before once again pushing herself away from him.

He heard the sound of a bedsheet, presumably being thrown around her, before she removed his blindfold. He vainly struggled to turn his head and get a good look at her, but to no avail. After she untied his hand, it reached out to grab her, but only ended up clutching the air. She flung herself onto the bed and barked out her final order.

"Enough! Leave me now. I have made my point, and I am tired. You are not to disturb me for any reason!"

His hand was frozen, reaching out toward the seductively-wrapped figure lying on the bed. Only her curled back faced him, and the face he wanted to see was buried out his sight. He was ready to jump on her again, but gulped.. he knew that if he pushed his luck she would truly hurt him.

So he sighed, quietly freeing his other hand before finally concealing his now-flaccid member. He slowly wiped the sweat from his face with the small washbucket and his blindfold, while watching her breathe in and out. He hoped she would turn and at least shoot him an angry glare, but she didn't. He slowly left the room, defeated.

He closed the door behind him, and slowly wandered down the creaky staircase to the first floor. One other thing puzzled him.. where was Cole? Had he run off in embarrassment, having figured out what Holo was doing to Lawrence? Was he cowering in a corner somewhere? But he soon ran into the boy, and figured it out.

"Oh, that lady called me downstairs and showed me a really neat magic trick. She's really interesting, Mr. Lawrence! B-but.. we still heard chairs being thrown around, even from downstairs.. are you okay?"

Lawrence smiled, and rubbed Cole's hair hard enough to make him look at the ground. He couldn't let the boy see him blush. Then he chuckled, having thought of a suitable reply.

"Well, I survived. But she made sure I know what heaven and hell are like, and which one I must strive for."

The boy frowned as he straightened his hair, looking up at Lawrence with a mixture of concern and puzzlement.

"She also told me that she wanted to be left alone for a while, so how about we go on a little sight-seeing? I hear Gerube is lovely at night, but I've never had a chance to appreciate it."

The boy smiled awkwardly, as if trying to force it out, but it soon melted into a proper smile. He nodded his head. Clever boy, thought Lawrence. He got the message, and all Lawrence could hope was that he didn't read too far into his words.

As they left the inn, they heard the window above them being flung open. A shrill, commanding tone barked out one last order.

"Fool! Do not forget to bring something back for me!"

Lawrence raised his arm, but kept his back to her. He pushed Cole to keep walking, so he wouldn't turn back either. If she didn't want anyone looking at her face, then that's what she would get. She had already won, so he wouldn't let her have the last laugh as well.


End file.
